Lilo adventures of Yoshi's story
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We returned to Spooky Island and things aren't good
1. Return to Spooky Island

(The team returned from Yoshi's island and they knew something was wrong)

LIlo: What's wrong with everyone?

Stitch: Achi-baba.

Shaggy: What a miserable day.

LIlo: Shaggy, what's wrong?

Shaggy: Everything Lilo.

Stitch: Naga bootifa.

Eric: Stitch is right, everyone is miserable.

Gary: What's going on?

(Cresselia came and warned them about what happened)

Cresselia: The Super happy tree has been vanished. Someone stole the happy tree making everyone on Spooky island miserable.

LIlo: How come it never effected us?

Cresselia: Because you have the elements of harmony and Eric is already miserable.

Eric: Thank you Cresselia.

(Cresselia explains that they need to find The fruit of the Super happy tree. The fruits were, "Apples, bananas, watermelons and grapes" After she left, they decided to split up and find the happy tree and the perpetrator for the crime)


	2. bananas

(Eric, David, Frank, Gary, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakely and Juumba looked around the area to find the bananas.)

Eric:So what do we do?

Lilo: We have to find the bananas

(They saw a pink experiment flying around the place.)

Stitch:babies

Lilo: Experiment 151 a.k.a Babyfier. He can turn grownups into babies.

Juumba: We must be careful with him.

Pleakely: Yes.

Frank: I'll get him

(Frank catched him with his hat and grabbed him)

Gary: Nice work Frank.

Frank: Now let's find the bananas

David: There they are.

(They found bananas.)

Lilo: I'm going to find the others, hoping they found the other fruit.

(Lilo walked off to find Betty Ann, Kristen, and Kiki)


	3. Apples

Applekjack: Look at this place.

Rainbow Dash: We have to find an apple in here. Cresselia explained that super happy fruit ar spread all over the island.

Rarity:A bone pit. Let's go in

(All 3 went onto the Bone pit fun house.)

Rarity: This is filled with bones.

Applejack:The apple must be here somewhere.

Rarity: This is dirty.

(They looked around the place until they found an apple near the .)

Rarity: An apple.

(Rarity used her magic to grab the apple)

Applejack: Nice done Rarity.

(They got out of the bone pit to meet the others)


	4. Watermelon

(Lilo found the midnight girls at Circus spooky)

Kristen: They better not have clowns, I hate clowns.

Lilo: Wow, I hate clowns too.

Frankie: Welcome to the Spooky Island circus spectacular, I know all of your are in a bad mood.

Draculaura: Frankie, all the preformers are still miserable.

Kiki: Let's get out of here, we don't have time to see a circus.

Betty Ann: Kiki, the circus is a wonderful way to see a show.

Lilo: We need to find The Happy Tree.

Frankie: Okay, since the workers are miserable, we'll need some volunteers to fill in for them. Let's pick.

(The light landed on The Midnight girls and Lilo.)

Frankie: Ladies, where are you from?

Lilo: I'm from Kauai, Hawaii and their from-

Kristen: Chicago, Illinois.

LIlo: Yes, Chicago. Thank you Kristen

Kristen: Your welcome. Do you guys do clowns?

Frankie: We don't do clowns.

Kristen: Okay.

Frankie: Preform for these people please.

(They helped out Frankie Stein preform for the guest. Kiki did a tightrope walks, Lilo did a hula, Betty Ann spun plates, and Kristen preform a play reenactment. After a few other circus acts, they couldn't think of anymore)

Kiki: You Frankie, were stumped.

Frankie: Here, juggle these watermelons

Betty Ann: Watermelons, that's what we need. Thanks

(The 4 girls left the circus happily)


	5. Grapes

(Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy aboard a pirate ship called, "S.S Spook" Where they met the pirates who don't do anything)

Pinkie Pie: A pirate ship.

Twilight: Let's go on.

(The 3 ponies went onto the pirate ship to look for the grapes. There they met The Pirates who don't do anything.)

Pinkie Pie: What are you 3 doing here?

Larry: We're on vacation.

Twilight: Our human friends are too.

Fluttershy: We need to find some magical grapes.

Twilight: So we can find the The Super happy tree.

: I got some grapes.

Fluttershy: Grapes.

Twilight: That's what we need.

(Twilight used her magic to take his grapes)

: Hey, I was eating those.

Twilight: Sorry, this is an emergency.

Pinkie Pie: Well there is always the all you can eat deal in the Spooky hotel café.

Pa Grape: Let's go.

(The pirates who don't do anything went off to the buffet, while Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy went off to meet the others)


	6. King bowser

(They met at Dead Mike's bar)

Lilo: We got all the fruit.

Betty Ann: Now what do we do.

(Then a note came in)

Gary: A note, "Dear kids, you found all the fruit of the super happy tree, now find me in the spooky island castle. sincerely, the voice" Who's the voice?

Lilo: I don't know, but let's go.

Pleakely: You kids go ahead, I went on that ride and it scared me.

Juumba: Besides, that ride is boring.

Twilight: The ponies and I should stay here, since we don't want to disturb the other humans.

(So the kids entered in the house to find the Super Happy tree)

Voice: Welcome children, to the castle of fate, here is where i'm keeping the super happy tree. Here are the rules to finding me and the tree Rule 1: You must not leave until you find me, Rule 2: Each of you use your own talent to figure this out and Rule 3, which is my favorite: If you brats want to find the happy tree, you must find me, blindfolded.

(Boos blindfolded all the kids, including Stitch)

Voice: You got 45 minutes to find me. Good luck kids.

Frank: This is like the initiation, where we have to be blindfolded and tell a scary tale.

Gary: We have to switch to burlap sacks.

Lilo: We have to find a way to get to the voice.

Gary: Your right.

Betty Ann: You should try your other senses, except taste.

(Everyone started using their other senses to find the super happy tree)

Gary: I still feel wall.

Lilo:I don't hear the voice yet.

(They kept using their other senses to find the voice, then Stitch smelled The Super Happy Tree and found it.)

Stitch: Tree.

Lilo: I think Stitch has found the tree.

(Everyone followed the smell and when they found the tree, they removed their blindfolds and found the super happy tree and Bowser who stole the happy tree.)

Bowser: Hello children, I'm bowser. I stole the tree so I can keep the fruit to myself.

Kristen: That's selfish.

Bowser: Catch me kids.

(Bowser ran off. Betty Ann had an idea. She decided to use her element to stop him.)

Betty Ann: Laughter

(She shooted out birthday present and surprised Bowser. She told the others to use their elements)

David: Kindness

(He shooted out butterflies which made bowser fly.)

Gary: Magic

(He made stars that dropped bowser)

Kiki: Honesty

(She made apples and threw them to the tree)

Frank: Loyalty

(He shoots a rainbow and made bowser slip.)

Kristen: Genorosity

(Diamond came and blinded bowser, Suddenly, Babyfier came in to the rescue, he turned Bowser into a baby)

Stitch: Cute

Kristen: It's so cute.

Betty Ann: Let's hug him

Baby bowser: I'm out of here.

(The Midnight boys use their elements to carry The Super happy tree. Baby bowser ran off. Betty Ann told the gang to let him go, he deserves this for stealing. They planted the Super Happy Tree and the island became happy again. Then Cresselia came)

Cresselia: Well done children, you saved the island from misery. Now you kids must depart, but you will join together again one day, for now you must keep equestria's existence unknown.

LIlo: Okay Cresselia.

Cresselia: Good luck children.

(Then she fades off)

LIlo:I'm going to miss you.

Kristen: We'll miss you too Lilo.

(The next day on the plane to Kauai. LIlo was thinking about her new friends from Chicago.)

Nani: Lilo, what's going on?

Lilo: I'm thinking of the friends we made on Spooky Island. I miss them already.

The End


End file.
